inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tsunagariyo
Tsunagariyo (つながリーヨi, trad. Conectemos en japonés, Todos a Una en español) es la canción usada para el tercer opening del anime de Inazuma Eleven y la versión japonesa de la edición Blizzard del Inazuma Eleven 2. Información Es interpretado por T-Pistonz, en colaboración con KMC. Sustituyó al opening Maji de Kansha!, en el episodio 55, pero fue sustituido en el episodio 67 por Katte Nakou Ze!!. En la versióm europea esta canción se utiliza para las dos ediciones Tormenta de Fuego y Ventisca Eterna del Inazuma Eleven 2. Letra Kanji= つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！ 夕日が沈むまで　夢中で追いかけた ただ競い合っていたね　僕と仲間たち ケンカをしたり　仲直りくり返したり 互いに深まっていく　友情の証 認め合って力合わせてみ!? ほら、１の力が数百倍に 未知の敵が相手だろうと仲間とともに 立ち向かって　絶対に掴み取る 勝利とデカイ夢　この手で いっぱいいっぱいいっぱいに～ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 今日もあの日と変わらずに　笑いあえる仲間がいる 同じひとつの思い出で　会えなくてもつながってる 絶対絶対絶対に～！ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 人と人がつながってく　愛の力が広がってく 絆は国境に架かる　通い合える心の橋 絶対絶対絶対に～　ピース！ 桜が咲く頃も　雪降る寒い日も 思えばいつだって　一緒だったよな 約束しよう　百年経っちまっても 思い切りバカをやって　超！楽しもうぜ！ もしも仲間がスッゲェ遠くに 行っちまっても消えない繋がり この瞳（め）には見えないモノ だけど、心で分かんだろ？　本当にお前が辛い時 駆けつける仲間！　きっと世界中！ いっぱいいっぱいいっぱいに～ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ） なんだって分かちあえる　とびっきりのベストフレンド 台風がやってきたって　この繋がりは壊せない 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！ つながリーヨ！　広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 代わりなんていないから　一生物のベストフレンド ヴィンテージジーンズみたく　格好よく年をとろう！ 絶対、絶対、絶対に～　ピース！ Repetido つながリーヨ！ 広がリーヨ！（リーヨ！） 人と人がつながってく　愛の力が広がってく 絆は国境に架かる　通い合える心の橋 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！（絶対、絶対、絶対に～！） 絶対、絶対、絶対に～！（絶対、絶対、絶対に～！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！） 絶対！（絶対！）絶対！（絶対！）…ピース！ |-| Romaji= TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! Yuuhi ga shizumu made muchuu de oikaketa tada kisoiatte ita ne boku to nakamatachi KENKA wo shitari nakanaori kurikaeshitari tagai ni fukamatte iku juujou no akashi Mitomeatte chikara awasete mi!? Hora, 1(ichi) no chikara ga kazu suuhyaku ni michi no teki ga aite darou to nakama to tomo ni tachimukatte zettai ni tsukamitoru shouri to DEKAI yume kono te de Ippai ippai ippai ni- TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Kyou mo ano hi to kawarazu ni waraiaeru nakama ga iru Onaji hitotsu no omoide aenakutemo tsunagatteru Zettai zettai zettai ni~! TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru kayoiaeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni~ PIISU! Sakura ga saku koro mo yuki furu samui hi mo omoeba itsu datte ishho datta yo na Yakushoku shiyou hyakunen hakacchimattemo omoikiri BAKA wo yatte Chou! tanoshimou ze! Moshimo nakama ga SUGEE tooku ni ichhimattemo kienai tsunagari Kono me ni wa mienai MONO dakedo kokoro de wakan darou? Hontou ni omoae ga tsurai toki kaketsukeru nakama! Gitto sekaijuu! Ippai ippai ippai ni- TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) nandatte wakachiaeru tobikiri no BEST FRIEND Taifuu ga yatte kitatte kono tsunagari wa kowasenai Zettai, zettai, zettai ni~! TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Kawari nante inai kara isshou mono no BEST FRIEND VINTEEJI JIINZU mitaku kakkou yoku toshi wo torou! Zettai, zettai, zettai ni~ PIISU! Repetido TsunagaRII YO! HirogaRII YO! (RII YO!) Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku ai no chikara ga hirogatteku Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru kayoiaeru kokoro no hashi Zettai zettai zettai ni~! (Zettai zettai zettai ni~!) Zettai zettai zettai ni~! (Zettai zettai zettai ni~!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!) Zettai! (zettai!)... PIISU! |-|Español= ¡Todos a una! ¡Por la victoria! (¡Raimon!) ¡Hay que entrenar sin descansar! Con gran tesón hasta el final. Y alcanzaremos, lo sé, la victoria. ¡La clave está en nuestra amistad! Por cada gol hay que pelear y superar la adversidad. Formaremos un grupo invencible. ¡Y nadie nos podrá derrotar! No subestimes nunca a ningún rival. Tendrás que darlo todo para ganar. Si juegas siempre al cien por cien y te esfuerzas, lo conseguirás. Puedes vencer, ser el mejor regatear, rematar y marcar un gol. (¡Goool!) ¡Chuta, tira, sé el campeón! ¡Todos a una! ¡Por la victoria! (¡Raimon!) No hay nada que no podamos hacer. Todos juntos podemos vencer, nuestra fuerza no tiene rival, nuestro sueño será realidad. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos alláaaa! ¡Todos a una! ¡Por la victoria! (¡Raimon!) ¡Estrecha lazos con cada nación! ¡No desperdicies ninguna ocasión! Siente el cariño de la aficción, vive el deporte con emoción. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos alláaaa! ¡Hey! |-|Inglés= Let's get together! Best friends forever! (Let's go!) We train hard to build our team Doing our best to chase our dreams. Every day, we relay on each other Our friendship is all that we need. We've had fights along the way but we make up and it's OK. Getting through all the tough times together that's what really makes us a team. When we play side by side, we're unbeatable. A hounded teams couldn't beat us when we're on the ball. We're not afraid of what the future holds. We'll take on any challenge that may unfold. Stand up and fight for what you believe and then there's nothing you can't achieve. Follow, follow, follow your dreams! Let's get together! Best friends forever! (Let's go!) We can do it, like we did before! Give it everything and a whole lot more! We've pulled our socks up, we really grown. When we're apart, we're never alone! Follow, follow, follow your dreams! Let's get together! Best friend forever! (Let's go!) Calling everybody from far and wide, from the town to the city to the countryside. Bringing together one and all, with a burning passion to play football. Follow, follow, follow your dreams! (Yeah!) Vídeos thumb|left|250pxthumb|right|250px Navegación en:Tsunagariyo Categoría:Openings Categoría:Openings (IE Original) Categoría:Openings del Anime Categoría:Openings de los Videojuegos Categoría:T-Pistonz+KMC